Picture Perfect
by enterthefandom
Summary: DaveJade college AU! Mostly fluff and a little sad-stuck to be put in there. Enjoy! -Some chapters will be interactive at the end and yes reviews are very welcome here, don't worry friends- Reviews are like pocky, and I love pocky
1. Photo 1

((A:N/ Well this story just popped into my head as I tried to sleep at around 1 in the morning. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!))

Photo 1: The Meeting.

You look down at your camera's screen and can't help but smile a bit on how well the photos came out. You totally felt like a professional photographer now, but now it was time to thank the manager of the shooting range you took crap-loads of pictures of.  
You walk into the office where you see Mr. Harley sitting at his desk, fiddling with a few hand-guns in front of him. So you better not tick this guy off.

"Hey, Mr. Harley. I'm done taking photos, and also, thank you for letting me take pictures here."  
"It's no problem at all, Mr. Strider. I'm sure those photographs are wonderful and I cannot wait for them to be processed." Mr. Harley's English or Australian accent slurring some words in his speech.  
"Oh, then I'll work on these as soon as possible."  
"Splendid! Also, I have one more question for you before you head off."  
"Good ahead and shoot." You say to him.  
"Do you have any other ways for me to contact you? You know, just in-case I start wandering off and I need a photo or two taken."  
You stand there and think for a while before fingering for a piece of paper and something to write with in your back pocket, luckily you do find those two items. So, you then begin to write information down for him. This is when you think to yourself that your senior college-student budget isn't going to really get you your own business cards until after you graduate. The day where you buy over-priced coffee without worrying about school will come, but that day is not today.

After you write down information on the paper, you slide the paper over to Mr. Harley. Then you wave and open the front door, and as you were about walk out, a person had bumped into you and knocked your camera out of your hands and knocked you over as well.

It had taken just a few seconds before you heard this high-pitched voice talking to you.  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I didn't see you there and- and I was sorta rushing in here so-"  
You interrupt her before this chick could sound even stupider than she already was, "It's fine, just..be careful next time I see you, or if I ever see you again, really."  
"I just feel bad! Oh geez, this is all my fault I am so sorry sir-"  
"Dave. I'm Dave Strider."  
"Dave Strider..okay then Dave, just let me apologize and don't stop me from apologizing to you!"  
"Wow, slow down there. Your emerald-green eyes are piercing through my heart and practically stabbing me." Hopefully that was sarcasm that she could understand.  
"Was that supposed to be sarcasm?"  
She totally saw right through you, "Hey I try my best and-"  
It was then Mr. Harley had interrupted your conversation, "Seems like you two are rather comfy with each other."  
The girl had looked at Mr. Harley and smiled a bit, "Hi Grandpa!"  
Mr. Harley, or Grandpa Harley now, spoke again, "Well, there's no reason to just stand around, Jade. Go talk to Mr. Strider about the whole camera situation."  
She had nodded and then looked up at you again, "Alright Dave, how can I help you fix your fancy camera there?"  
You sigh a bit, "It's not an easy fix. So..I'm just gonna get a new camera. You don't need to help me, I'm fine on my own, Miss-"  
"It's Jade, Jade Harley," she threw your words right back at you, "..But I feel responsible for everything that just happened a few minutes ago."  
"Well..I needed my camera for my senior finals before I graduate so I think I have an idea. If you manage to pay me back or hell, even buy me a camera before my finals then we can be complete strangers and never have to talk to each other again. Got it?"  
"Sure..! And wait, you're graduating from college too? So am I! Although photography sounds way better than botany at the moment. But either way, I am now determined to help you!"  
"Damn you're enthusiastic.. anyway, if you need to contact me I gave your granddad some ways to contact me on that little piece of paper on that desk there."  
She had giggled, exposing her buck teeth a bit, "Alright then! Thanks Dave, and again, I'm sorry about your camera."  
"Quit apologizing, you never need to apologize to me unless it's _really_ necessary. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
You nod and then pick up the broken camera before leaving the shooting range.

After you had got on a bus to get back to your studio apartment, thoughts of how this sudden deal was going to turn out, was running through your head. After all, all she was, was really an acquaintance, you weren't going to remain friends with her. You just knew it. Jade's just a way to help you graduate. She's really nothing more, you tell yourself that.

So then why did your heart beat a bit faster when she smiled at you?


	2. Photo 2

Photo 2: Social Interaction

Every other one of your Saturday mornings never really started in the morning until now. Who the hell is calling you at this time? Wait a second..

You tiredly answer your phone, "..Who even dares to wake Dave Strider up at eight in the morning?"  
Then there was that familiar giggle and a familiar voice, "Well now I know you're definitely not a morning person. Anyway, good morning Mr. Photographer!"  
"..How are you so awake.."  
"I grew up on an island too, so there's your funfact for the day!"  
"..Whoopee. I am so intrigued by your stupid bibliography."  
"Oh stop being like that, anyway, do you think I can come over to your place so we can go look for a camera for you?"  
"..I..what? Like, right now? Like, physical shopping? With you?"  
"What? Got a problem shopping with the only girl who's probably had the guts to actually talk to you?"  
"Well excuse you, princess…that was just fucking rude."  
"Whoops~ I didn't mean to offend you, Mr. Poker-faced Mc Shades face."  
"Was that supposed to make sense?"  
"No, I just wanted to wake you up by making you think."  
"That is so cruel.."  
"Anyway Dave, can I come over or not?"  
"Fine..I'll text you my address.."  
"Fine with me! See you in a bit, Dave!"  
You nod and then hang up the call, saving her number in your phone and then texting her your address for your building, as well as your apartment number. Then, you had fallen asleep again.

"Dave? Daaaaave! Wake up!"

Jade's voice had woken you up again, and you were about to open your eyes until you realized that she might be watching you, so you mumble something incoherent and get your shades to cover your eyes before you even think of looking at her.  
Once you sat up on your bed, you saw that she was sitting at the foot of your bed, looking at you.  
"Well, good morning again." She said.  
"Yeah, yeah- wait..how did you get in my apartment..?"  
"You leave your door open."  
"..Fucking- nevermind. Just go to the living room so I can put some clothes on."  
"Mhm, and I was sorta going to ask you about that. But I'll talk to you later about it!" She stood up and then left your room.

You shrug and then decide to get your clothes out from your closet, a simple long-sleeved red and white baseball shirt and black jeans would be fine for now.

After you get your clothes on, you walk into the living room to find Jade sitting on your couch, looking through a photo album, luckily the photos were only of how radical nature looked at the time.

"What'cha got there, Harley?"  
"Your photo album you left on the coffee table. You take amazing photos, Dave!"  
"Those are nothing, really. Pictures are just real-life screenshots at the perfect moments."  
"I see," she turned another page and then gasped a bit before smiling, "You took wedding pictures professionally?"  
"I still do, you know, whenever someone wants to hire a budding photographer to take artsy pictures of brides sitting by a lake."  
"These photos are very nice though, I'd say that you're way better than other photographers I've seen before."  
"Don't lie to me; it's too early in the morning."  
She giggled and turned the page again, "Oh? Hey- Dave, is this a selfie?"  
You sat down next to her and looked at the picture, "That's actually my older brother. He was being an asshole and took my camera. But I mean, I was about to delete the picture, until the uh..shooting..So..yeah.."  
"Oh..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
"Don't worry about it. I should be over it anyway."  
"Are you sure? Like, I didn't mean to really trigger anything or-"  
"You know you talk way too much?"  
"Sorry.."  
"Wait, no, Harley that was sarcasm. Shit- sorry."  
She smiled again and then quietly turned the page again, "Hey Dave? Is this a picture of you this time?"  
You look at the photo, "Oh, yeah. That's me. I'm not sure who took the photo, but I think everyone needs a picture of them staring at a body of water."  
"Hm..interesting."  
"Yeah, that's really the picture that started it all, the whole 'Mr. Cool-Kid' act was all because of that."  
"Cool-kid? Sounds pretty fitting, actually."  
"Oh sure, you're just lying again."  
"No I'm not! By looking at you, you seem like a celebrity or some sort of model- wait, no, no, no I didn't mean it that way!-"  
You smirk, "So I'm a model now, huh? Can't wait to add that in my job description."  
"Dave I didn't mean it like that-!"  
"I'm only kidding. Calm down, Harley."  
"That's really rude, Dave."  
"Well, I am rude. That's just how I am."  
"I figured that out a long time ago.."  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure you did."  
"Yeah. Oh! I almost forgot, how come you wear your shades all the time? Like, you didn't even want to open your eyes and look at me until your shades were on your face! What's up with that?"  
"I just feel like wearing my shades all the time, that's all."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, you know, it keeps my identity hidden. Well, in school it doesn't matter, I'm graduating soon so it doesn't matter if I wear my shades or not."  
"True, true. Speaking of graduating," she closed the photo album and then stood up, "we need to go look for your new camera!"

She then grabbed your wrist and made you stand up before she looked up at you again

"Hey Dave, you might want to fix your hair."

You raise a brow and then run a hand through your hair, attempting to fix it. After a couple of failed attempts, she grabs your shoulders and makes you slouch down so she could fix your hair for you. This takes you by surprise so much that you tense up a bit when she had done so. Honestly, you seriously didn't know she would have done that. What is up with her? Thinking she can touch your infamous Strider-hair and such.  
When she was done, she patted your shoulder and then opened the front door, walking out of the apartment. You decide to shrug this whole thing off and follow right behind her.

While walking through the city, Jade stays close to you, staying quiet for now, but smiling.

After more walking, Jade drags you into a photography store.  
"Alright Coolkid, go ahead and pick out a camera. I can help you pay for it!"  
"Harley, you don't have to-"  
"Oh please, just go around and look around."  
You shrug and then walk around while she follows behind you.

Then, you find it, the camera you had never seen before,  
"It's..so..pretty…"  
She raised a brow and looked at him, "Oh?"  
"It's a Sigma Camera and- oh man! It comes with an exclusive lens with auto zoom face and a fast aperture. It's so beautiful.."  
Jade giggled slightly, "Wow Dave, you're such a nerd for this kind of thing."  
"It's my life..now how much does this baby cost?" You look at the price-tag for the camera and lens and your heart practically breaks.  
Jade had looked at the price tag too, "Oh my..Dave.."  
"..49 thousand dollars.."  
"It's okay, Dave! We can pay for the camera another time! We just need to save up money before your finals!"  
"I know..but, yeah. Nevermind..I won't get a camera anytime soon..and I'm okay with that."  
"Obviously you're not."  
"..Thanks for walking here with me, Harley. This was all worth a try, but honestly, a new camera couldn't have come into my life this easily, you know?"  
"I see.. Well, we could always try other ways to get you a camera! I can think of something for you!"  
"You don't have to."  
"Nope! I am going to!"  
"Alright then, do whatever you want then."  
"Perfect! So, just you watch Dave, before your finals, I'll get you that camera!"  
"Alright, alright. And hey, just because you actually wanted to hang out with me, I'll treat you out to something. No objections, got it?"  
"You got it."

_**(( A:N/ Well this was very dialogue heavy, huh?))**_


	3. Photo 3

Photo 3: A First Meal

"..Thanks for walking here with me, Harley. This was all worth a try, but honestly, a new camera couldn't have come into my life this easily, you know?" you said to her.  
"I see.. Well, we could always try other ways to get you a camera! I can think of something for you!"  
"You don't have to."  
"Nope! I am going to!"  
"Alright then, do whatever you want then."  
"Perfect! So, just you watch Dave, before your finals, I'll get you that camera!"  
"Alright, alright. And hey, just because you actually wanted to hang out with me, I'll treat you out to something. No objections, got it?"  
"You got it."

That's the words you said that practically set you up on a date with Jade Harley. But did you really mind? No, not really. Although, you felt like you needed to do something for her since she was already helping you with your camera situation. A simple coffee with a friend didn't mean anything, obviously.

The two of you walk to a local coffee shop and sit down near the window quietly. The silence between you two lingers until you stand up and look at her, "Uh..how do you want your coffee?"  
She thinks for a bit, "I'd like a Caffè Macchiato, if that's okay with you, you know?"  
"That's completely fine with me, don't worry. Oh, do you want anything else or is that fine for now?"  
"I'm okay for now, thanks Dave."  
You nod and then go on the line to order coffee for the both of you. It takes a few seconds before you realize that you just don't drink coffee, you forgot that you tried to be a hipster a few months ago so you stopped drinking coffee. Time to order hot chocolate, again.

After a few minutes of ordering and waiting, you bring the drinks back to your table and hand Jade her coffee cup before you start sipping on your own drink. Then it was just silence between you two again, this time, the silence was just awkward. 

When you put your cup down and look out the window for a bit, Jade speaks up and starts a conversation, and a rather interesting conversation at that. Coffee shops always had that effect.

"So Dave.."  
"Yeah?"  
"You're never going to tell me the truth about why you wear your shades, huh?"  
"At the moment, I don't know if you're really ready to know the exact reason why-"  
"Oh?" She sounded a bit irritated, nice move, Strider.  
"Okay fine, but..I'll tell you later-"  
"Oh come on, don't give me that. It's a question, that's all."  
"To me it's not."  
"Or maybe it's just not the right question."  
"..Maybe. Try asking another-"  
"What color are your eyes, Dave?"  
You mentally pause and your eyes actually widen a bit, "Uh.."  
She had grinned, "Gotcha, Strider."  
"..My eyes are a really..bad color."  
"How so?"  
"…In my opinion, blood red is a horrible eye color."  
"Blood red..? Really?"  
"That's the color of my eyes. That's the reason why I wear my shades all the fucking time. It's a protective shield from all those stares I get from people.."  
"I see..but, when we go back to your apartment, may I see your eyes?"  
You thought a bit about that before you finally answered, "..Sure."

From then on, it was just quiet between you two until you had finished your cup of hot and chocolaty deception. You stood up and spoke to her again,

"Whenever you're done then we can go back to my apartment."  
"Alright, in that case, I'm finished! Thanks for the coffee, Dave."  
"No need to thank me. You deserve it after all the things you've done for me already."  
"But Dave I didn't do that much for you yet! You need to wait a bit and see my own plan come into play."  
"Plan? What plan?"  
"Everything will be discussed at your apartment, Cool-kid."  
You put your hands up in defense, for sarcasm of course, "Wow, alright, alright. Everything will be discussed there; eventually we'll get to the topic of hiding a body too, right?"  
She had laughed and then gave a light punch to your shoulder, "Of course."  
"Fuck yes."  
You then put your hands down and then opened the front door for her, actually letting her out first.  
"Thank you Dave. I never knew under all your ass-hole personality traits, you could be a gentleman." She smirked.  
"Hey, I gotta look nice to whatever paparazzi I have lurking around. Especially when I'm seen with another person."  
"Oh whoops, I didn't mean to ruin your reputation by actually turning you into a caring human being!"  
"Ouch, Harley. That cuts me deep, man. Like, you just slit my throat or took an M-16 and shot me."  
"You _do know_ that I am perfectly capable of doing that, right?"  
"By the way your grandpa shoots targets, I wouldn't doubt that he taught you how to kill a man by just using your bare hands."  
"And that's exactly what he did. I grew up on an island, remember? I wasn't sheltered or really taken care of."  
"Wow, then you've got it good, Harley."  
"I wouldn't say so, but sure, I guess."  
"Anyway, let's just head back to my apartment. It looks dark already, is it gonna rain or-"  
"Dave Strider, it's only partly cloudy. Now, if those silly shades were off your face then you would've realized that."  
"Partly cloudy means, 'Hey look, I'm going to unleash rain' in my book."  
"..I swear you're so dumb sometimes…"  
"Hey you've only known me for about a day or so, so don't judge my stupidity yet, Harley."  
"Okay, okay."

You nod, and smile only slightly before you begin to lead her to your apartment again. While you walk, she punches your shoulder lightly every now and then, and to be honest you don't mind it at all. It was weird, maybe you were starting to get used to having her hang around with you. Either way, you couldn't help but actually start to like her and maybe you two could actually become friends. After all, she's one of the only people who's about to see your eye color, so you guessed that you two were pretty close.

When you did get to your apartment, you let her inside first before you walk into the living room to sit down, and then you see Jade sit down next to you.

"Alright, cool-kid, you said that I could see your eyes once we get to your apartment. Now, let me see your eyes."  
"Hold on, Harley. I can't just leave my eyes exposed like that, so just wait a bit."  
"Come on, Dave! Do it for science!"  
"Jade, what does my eye color have to do with-"  
"Absolutely nothing, but still, your eyes have always intrigued me ever since I first saw you, even if you do have your shades on all the time."  
"…Fine." After you take in a few deep breaths, you take your shades off slowly, looking down a bit.  
"Dave, come on.." she says as she cups your face and then leans over to look into your eyes, "Wow.."  
"..They're a horrible color, I know."  
"No they are not! I love your eyes, Dave. They're just so unique and..wow, I can't stop looking at them."  
"Hey, if anything, your eyes are way more amazing than mine."  
"I don't believe that at all, you know? I've just got plain green eyes. But your eyes are something I have never seen before!"  
"So?"  
"It's just amazing! Stop bringing yourself down with these negative comments, Strider."  
"..Fine. If you say so."  
"Besides, why would you need to talk bad about yourself when a person like you is so amazing? You're an interesting individual and I'm sure that you really deserve more."  
"Woah, you need to stop getting so deep and emotional. I'm not all that special."  
"Well, I think you are! And also, don't deny that. You're a really great guy, you know?"  
"Wow. Well, now I know. Thanks Harley..I guess."  
She had smiled and then stared into your eyes for a bit longer before letting you go again. That's when the silence had started between the two of you.

The quiet atmosphere of your apartment was something you weren't used to at all. Usually, you would be on your computer studying or working on your remixes so you would blast your music throughout your house just so you could get new ideas as you walk around. But at the moment, you didn't think that she would really appreciate how loud the music was in the apartment, so you decided to just sit there. Although, if you were to be completely honest with yourself, you would rather have it this way all the time; especially with Jade here, having just the two of you sit comfortably in each other's company. Except, you didn't know whether it was your 16 year old brain starting to make you like Jade Harley, or maybe it was just the fact that she was just so nice to you. You were about to speak until your doorbell had rung.

But who the hell could it be? You didn't invite anyone over.

_**((A:N/ So, this part is where people can choose who's at the door. Even though I already have someone in mind.))**_


End file.
